


Я видела, как дядя Артур целовался с Санта Клаусом

by FatimaAlegra



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatimaAlegra/pseuds/FatimaAlegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Филиппа начинает игнорировать Артура, он понимает, что сделал что-то неправильно. Но что именно?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я видела, как дядя Артур целовался с Санта Клаусом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Saw Uncle Arthur Kissing Santa Claus](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13997) by sarahyyy. 



Артур гордится тем, что является любимым дядей Филиппы. И в некотором роде странно, когда во время обеда Филиппа присоединяется к взрослым ( _«Я ведь уже большая девочка, не так ли дядя Артур?»_ ) и сразу начинает игнорировать его существование.

– Доброе утро, папа, - приветствует она, и ее глаза пробегают мимо Артура, останавливаясь на Имсе. _Имсе._ – Доброе утро дядя Имс, доброе утро тетя Ари, доброе утро дядя Юсуф, – небрежно продолжает она. 

Для всех остается не замеченным то, что она намеренно пропустила Артура.

Артур хмурится.

– Доброе утро, Пиппа, – весело говорит он, собираясь подойти к ней и налить апельсиновый сок.

Она задирает носик, но берет – _выхватывает_ , Артур подсознательно считает, что предлагает ей, чем прислуживает – предложенный напиток из рук Артура. 

Артур поднимает бровь и наклоняется поближе к Коббу, прежде чем скромно спросить под нос:  
– Что я сделал не так?

Кобб пожимает плечами, и Артур переводит взгляд на Ариадну.  
– Какие истории ты рассказал ей на этот раз?

Ариадна смотрит на него:  
– Если она не была поражена прошлыми _Приключениями Артура в Лас-Вегасе_ , я уверена, ничто сказанное мной не разубедит её в любви к тебе. Должно быть, ты сделал что-то ещё.

Артур чувствует, как его губы превращаются в тонкую мрачную линию.

Не многие любят его. О, ну, конечно же, они смотрят на него и уважают за компетентность в работе, но никто не любит его просто, за то какой он есть… кроме Филиппы. Или, по крайней мере, она _привыкла_. 

Артур мрачнеет ещё больше.

– Это же Рождество, Артур, – говорит Имс, который находится рядом, – ты не можешь хмуриться в такой день.

– Я не праздную Рождество, – отрезает Артур.

– Лжец, – говорит Филиппа, не глядя на Артура.

Замешательство Артура растет:  
– Прости, что?

Филиппа тяжело вздыхает, прежде чем наконец-то посмотреть Артуру в лицо.   
– Ты, – начинает она жестоким и упрекающим тоном, и Артур вдруг понимает, что хочет улыбнуться на ее гневный взгляд, – лжец. 

– Филиппа, – предостерегающе шепчет Кобб, и Филиппа дуется.

Артур смотрит на Кобба.  
– Дай ей объясниться, – говорит он Коббу, прежде чем повернуться к Филиппе. – И о чем же таком я тебе солгал, Пиппа?

– _Филиппа_ , – строго поправляет она, и Ариадна заметно глотает смешок, – Я разрешаю называть себя Пиппой только тем, кто мне _по-настоящему нравится_ и тем, кто _мне не врёт_.

Артур хмурится:  
– Хорошо, Филиппа, – уступает он. – О чем же я тебе наврал?

– Я не знаю, – сердито отвечает Филиппа, и Артур почти уверен, что она нахваталась этого у него. – Ты мог соврать о чем угодно!

Ариадна, Имс и Юсуф наконец-то сдаются от притворства, довольные сложившейся ситуацией, и почти одновременно начинают смеяться. Артур затыкает их одним своим взглядом. 

– Мы должны тебя испытать! – заключает Филиппа.

Артур кивает головой ибо, черт возьми, ему просто нечего от нее скрывать.  
– Давай!

– Где ты был прошлой ночью? – спрашивает Филиппа.

Артур улыбается:  
– Я был здесь в твоем доме.

Она хмурится:  
– Где ты был вчера в полночь? 

– Спал, в своей комнате, – отвечает он безо всякой задней мысли.

\- _ЛЖЕЦ!_ – кричит Филиппа, судорожно взмахивая руками, – я видела тебя, и ты не был в своей комнате, как ты сейчас мне сказал; мне снова приснился кошмар про Гринча и я встала и пошла в твою комнату, а тебя там не было, я спустилась вниз и… и… и увидела как _ты целовался с Санта Клаусом!_

Артур раскрывает рот:  
– Я… Ты... Что?

– А-ха, – кивает Филиппа. – Ты лгал мне. Что ты скажешь в своё оправдание? – Филиппа требовательна и ждет ответа. 

Артур задыхается, подавившись шумом народа в столовой, недоверчиво смотревших на него. 

– Филиппа, дорогая, – вмешивается в разговор Имс, бесстыдно подмигивая Артуру, – твой дядя Артур проверял Санту, хотел убедиться, что ты получишь сегодня соответствующие подарки. 

Филиппа подозрительно смотрит на Артура:  
– Правда?

Имс кивает.  
– Конечно, – серьезно говорит он.

Филиппа поворачивается к Артуру с потрясенным взглядом, спрашивая:  
– Тогда зачем ты целовался с Сантой?

– Я… Ах…

– Омела! – живо находит ответ Ариадна подмигивая Имсу, прежде чем Филиппа поворачивается к ней. – Они оказались под омелой, и им пришлось поцеловаться, чтобы получить ее, – пояснила она девочке.

Глаза Филиппы становятся ещё шире от понимания ситуации, и она поворачивается к Артуру:  
– Но тогда зачем тебе пришлось врать мне?

– Я…

– Дядя Артур попросил Санту принести тебе таинственный подарок, – ответил Юсуф, чтобы поддержать Артура. – Он хотел, чтобы это был сюрприз. 

– Правда? – взволнованно восклицает Филиппа. 

– Ну, конечно же! – голос Юсуфа звучит торжественно.

Филиппа поворачивается к Артуру с сожалеющим видом:  
– Прости меня дядя Артур! – после чего обнимает его. – Я не хотела поступать так с тобой! Ты все ещё мой любимый дядя! 

И Артур… он просто не может заставить себя сказать что-либо.

Как и не в состоянии посмотреть Имсу – или _кому-нибудь другому_ – в глаза до конца дня. 

– Между прочим, – огрызается Артур, когда Ариадна и Юсуф снова взрываются смехом, в сорок седьмой раз за день (он знает это, потому что считал), когда Имс просит повторить этот чертов спектакль, – в этом _была_ замешана омела.

Но ему никто не верит.


End file.
